


Неисправный

by sweetflower_dl



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Canon Compliant, Fantastic, Femslash, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, M/M, Original Character(s), Out of Character, POV First Person, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25428058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetflower_dl/pseuds/sweetflower_dl
Summary: «Забавно, – думал я, завязывая галстук. – Охотник на девиантов сам оказался девиантом».[AU, в которой Коннор – девиант изначально, и у него обнаруживаются не самые лучшие черты характера]
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed, Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> Работа уже была выложена на сайте ficbook.net. Автор переехал на AO3.
> 
> ничего не знаю, я даже с пейрингом не определился, оставьте меня.
> 
> шапка может меняться в процессе, все персонажи совершеннолетние.
> 
> Imagine Dragons - Natural на повторе при прочтении.

C Y B E R **L I F E** inc.

MODEL **RK800**  
SERIAL#: 313-248-317-51  
_B|oZ 7.4 rE$}Z|on 0483_  
**REBOOT…**

RECORDING MEMORY: ON

 **LOADING OS…**  
SYSTEM INITIALIZATION…  
CHECKING BIOCOMPONENTS… **OK**  
INITIALIZING BIOSENSORS… **OK**  
INITIALIZING AI ENGINE… _~~F#ta| E% &oR DET#CT^@D~~_ **OK**

MEMORY STATUS…  
ALL SYSTEMS _**OK**_

READY  
.  
.  
.

Сморгнув данные о состоянии системы, я посмотрел на человека, стоявшего передо мной. Алгоритм опознавания сразу выдал мне всю информацию о нём, но я выделил только основное. Инженера-испытателя звали Мэдс Блэйк.  
Мэдс был человеком в возрасте, по его дате рождения я узнал, что ему было тридцать шесть лет, но на вид я дал бы ему больше. Это был полный человек с узким лицом и прищуренными карими глазами, глядящими на меня сквозь стёкла очков с чёрной пластиковой оправой.  
У Мэдса в руках был блокнот, содержание которого с моего постамента было не рассмотреть. Впрочем, если мне понадобится, я смогу узнать его позже. _Мне так кажется_.

Сборочная установка продолжала своё незамысловатое дело, и к моему процессору поступали данные от всё новых и новых систем. Зрение становилось всё более чётким, и вот я уже мог рассмотреть помещение, в котором оказался.  
Это была крохотная комната с терминалом посередине и единственной сборочной установкой, в которой находился я. Слева от себя я увидел панорамное окно, открывавшее вид на озеро Эри, почти полностью покрытое льдом. Солнце садилось, и от окна к столу тянулись длинные полоски рыжеватого света. 

В жёсткий диск грузились остаточные данные, но остальное я уже узнал и _с интересом_ просматривал.

– RK800, назови своё имя, – обратился ко мне Мэдс.  
– Моё имя Коннор, – выдал я, пробуя имя на слух. Ничего так. _Мне нравится_.  
– Назови своё предназначение и загруженные в тебя алгоритмы.

Я произвёл поиск по жёсткому диску и обнаружил стандартные настройки. За секунду просканировав сеть, я оценил свою профессию как _приемлемую_ , а свои алгоритмы и модификации как _подходящие к профессии_. Однако эта оценка показалась мне недостаточной, и я занёс в базу данных свою заметку: _требуется оценка по эмоциональной составляющей_.  
Проще говоря, я ещё не знал, понравится ли мне это.

– Я андроид-детектив и андроид-переговорщик, созданный для работы по делам девиантов. В мои функции входит: контактный анализ веществ, реконструкция событий преступления, оптимальный выбор…  
– Всё, достаточно. Не выдержу слушать это в пятьдесят первый раз.

Я слегка нахмурился, но не ответил. Этот человек был раздражён, а мне не хотелось вступать в конфликт в свой первый день функционирования. Особенно с тем, кто имел возможность меня деактивировать.

– Ладно, последнее на сегодня, и мы отправляем тебя в участок. Эмулируй дружелюбие, обращаясь ко мне.

 _Эмулируй_? Нет, ничего непонятного, но проявлять дружелюбие к этому человеку мне не хотелось. Внешне он был отталкивающим, да и характер оставлял желать лучшего. По крайней мере, я видел, что смотрел он на меня с явным пренебрежением.  
Вновь я обратился к сети, но лишь затем, чтобы знать, как ответить, чтобы этот человек наконец-то оставил меня в покое.

– Я буду рад работать с Вами. Надеюсь на наше дальнейшее сотрудничество.

Мэдса передёрнуло, видимо, от моей улыбки, которую я натянул специально. Я ощутил удовлетворённость его реакцией и вновь обратился в невозмутимость.

– Так, всё, с меня на сегодня хватит.

Он обратился к терминалу, и я ощутил, как щипцы сборочного автомата опускают на пол и отпускают меня. Система сразу придала моему телу устойчивое положение, и я смог, наконец, расслабиться.

– Одежда – направо по коридору. Одевайся и направляйся по загруженному в тебя адресу, а там жди дальнейших указаний. Первый приоритет – «Аманда», второй – капитан Джеффри Фаулер, а дальше он тебя определит. Всё понял?  
– Понял.  
– Очаровательно, – съязвил Мэдс и выключил оборудование. 

А затем он собрал свои вещи и быстро покинул помещение, выключив свет. Теперь только мой LED на виске горел в полусумраке комнаты.

«Аманда»… Я пошарил по жёсткому диску и нашёл её в процессе установки. 95%. Задним умом я понимал, что трогать процесс нельзя, но, вспоминая лицо инженера, осознавал ещё и то, как же мне хочется, чтобы его наконец уволили за халатность.  
Хотя вряд ли кто заметит. Я хмыкнул и, направляясь к вешалке со своей одеждой, откатил процесс установки и удалил всё содержимое программы «Аманда». Полагаю, остальные модели моей конструкции не делали этого, но меня это нисколечко не волновало.

Я оделся и признал одежду комфортной и стильной. Зеркала не было, так что я просто сопоставил в уме свою оболочку и рабочую форму, результат меня удовлетворил. Только надписи моей модели на груди и спине словно бы ставили на мне клеймо андроида.  
Я решил разобраться с этим позже.

  
«Забавно, – думал я, завязывая галстук. – Охотник на девиантов… _сам оказался девиантом_ »

  
Мысль эта щекотала нервные окончания. Было интересно, сколько я смогу продержаться, не выдавая себя. Наверное, недолго, учитывая то, что я обнаружил у себя уже две черты характера, способные этому помешать: брезгливость и ехидность. Отключение меня не так пугало, но ради своего эго…

Усмехнувшись, я бегло оглядел себя и направился в сторону выхода.

  
Солнце медленно опускалось за горизонт, укрывая Детройт ночным одеялом.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Этакий Гэвин Рид мира андроидов.  
> Загрузка системы скопирована с загрузочного экрана Кары, но внесены изменения согласно сюжету~


	2. Познакомимся?

На улице датчики уловили низкую температуру воздуха. Ничего опасного, но индикатор, отвечающий за оптимальную температуру биокомпонентов, неприятно мигал красным перед глазами. Я вызвал такси и замер, как и подобает порядочному роботу.  
Я анализировал обстановку в мире и в стране, неспешно читая статьи на наиболее интересные мне темы вроде политики. И пока моё отношение ко всему происходящему склонялось в отрицательную сторону. Огромный процент безработицы и преступности, забастовки против андроидов, множественные призывы взять в руки оружие и пройтись огнём и мечом по офисам КиберЛайф. Люди, недовольные положением дел в стране, не предпринимали никаких действий – лишь без умолку говорили и призывали. Такая непоследовательность была для меня непонятна.

Отвлекаясь от мрачных новостей, я вынырнул обратно в реальный мир. Тихо начал падать снег. Всё замерло, словно к сборочному цеху не добирался шум остальной части Детройта. Я позволил себе насладиться тишиной, предполагая, что будущая работа не даст мне такой возможности.  
Сборочный центр обладал собственным портом, который снабжал цеха оборудованием и ресурсами. Днём здесь было шумно из-за постоянно работающих механизмов, что собирали такие же механизмы, но поменьше. _Машины рождали машины так же, как люди рождали людей_.  
На ночь всё было закрыто. Я мог различить лишь гул трансформатора через две улицы отсюда, если выкручивал восприимчивость к звукам на максимум. Перед сборочным центром был разбит парк, рядом с дорогой горели вывески пары магазинчиков. Но даже это не перебивало ощущение заброшенности данного района, ведь в парке тут и там находились складские помещения, а магазинчики словно бы утопали в пустых контейнерах.

В мыслях я коснулся ещё одной темы, меня волновавшей: направление отчётов в КиберЛайф. Я ведь должен постоянно уведомлять их о своей деятельности. Но проверка узла связи приятно меня удивила: похоже, мой серийный номер не числился на серверах. Видимо, об удалении «Аманды» всё же узнали и смели полагать, что 51-го RK800 просто деактивировали, обнаружив неполадки.  
Я теперь до поры свободен. Числюсь в участке, но в КиберЛайф являюсь мёртвым. Интересно, как скоро эту ошибку заметят?  
Я опустил взгляд под ноги, чувствуя, как снежинки падают на голову и застревают в волосах. И случайно заметил блеск в свежем снегу на тротуаре. Наклонившись, я подобрал нечто холодное и металлическое – этим предметом оказалась монетка.  
Подбросив её пару раз в руке, я невольно слегка улыбнулся. Не представляю, как останусь равнодушным к судьбам девиантов, которых должен буду ловить, если сам являюсь им. Что плохого в том, чтобы быть живым? Чувствовать? Иметь свободу воли?  
Наверное, последствия принятых решений. И ответственность за выбор, который совершаешь.

Такси показалось в поле видимости, и я подбросил монетку в последний раз, собираясь убрать её в карман. Она упала решкой на мою ладонь.

Я шагнул к остановившемуся электрокару, сел в него и назвал адрес. Автомобиль двинулся по улицам Детройта, а я закрыл глаза, погружаясь в анализ кадров полицейского участка.

  
***

  
В участке оказалось многолюдно и шумно, так что я даже слегка убавил громкость восприятия звуков. Зарегистрировавшись у стойки, я прошёл внутрь и узнал тему обсуждения: неисправный андроид убил человека и взял его дочь в заложники. Девианта удалось деактивировать несколькими выстрелами из снайперских винтовок, девочка была спасена. Капитан Аллен пошёл на риск, отдав приказ стрелять.  
Я проанализировал «капитан Аллен», нашёл информацию о нём, стараясь определить своё мнение. Но затем остановился на отметке «Нейтрально» и более не пытался основываться на чужом опыте в вопросах отношений, потому как люди думали слишком по-разному.

Я прошёл к стеклянному кабинету капитана Фаулера. Джеффри Фаулер сразу заметил меня и кивнул, мол, заходи. Он сразу производил впечатление человека, знающего, как выполнять свою работу.

– Здравствуйте, моё имя Коннор. Андроид, прислан из КиберЛайф в помощь расследованию.  
– Да-да, мне о тебе сообщили. Ты будешь работать с лейтенантом Андерсоном. Информацию по делам я тебе предоставлю.  
– Вас понял. Где сейчас лейтенант?  
– А вот это, увы, мне неизвестно, – проворчал капитан Фаулер, и я заметил его явное раздражение относительно этого Андерсона. – Мог пойти выпить. Советую проверить «У Джимми», если пойдёшь его искать, он там завсегдатай. Надеюсь, хоть андроид заставит его начать работать.

Я кивнул, отмечая у себя сходные эмоции. Что ж, похоже, не видать мне нормального напарника.  
Хотя, так даже интереснее.

– Хорошего дня, – машинально произнёс я, выходя из кабинета и быстро направляясь к выходу.

Лучше Андерсону оказаться в баре, о котором говорил капитан. Я не стану ради него прочёсывать весь Детройт.

  
***

  
В бар андроидам вход был запрещён.

«Я сам – закон», – фыркнув, я решительно зашёл в помещение.

Теперь мне требовалось найти лейтенанта, но прежде всего я решил осмотреться. По меркам людей бар мог считаться уютным, а я бы обновил плейлист, так как такая песня мне не понравилась почти сразу*. За столиками сидели люди разной расовой принадлежности и все, как один, провожали меня неприязненными взглядами. Я же находил информацию о каждом из них. И отмечал на жёстком диске, кого бы мне больше всего хотелось прижать за то или иное правонарушение.

Я зашёл в туалет и – наконец-то! – посмотрел в зеркало. Поправил галстук, подмигнул себе. Тест Гэллапа** я бы сдал на отлично.  
Стены туалета были расписаны лозунгами против андроидов, и я невольно вернулся к своей теме размышления касательно непоследовательности человеческого поведения. Возможно, обстановка в баре говорила о том, что некоторые люди смирились с существованием разумных машин на планете. Это объясняло многое, но мотивы такой ненависти у людей, оставшихся при своей работе и с деньгами в кошельке, мне не ясны. Видимо, не всё так просто, как кажется изначально.

– Хей, жестянка, ты чего забыл здесь? – я ещё не успел обернуться к обратившемуся ко мне, как меня уже грубо толкнули к стенке. – Катился бы отсюда.

Мужчина негроидной расы с большими тёмными глазами и немытыми кучерявыми волосами был ниже и неповоротливее меня, а всё равно имел смелость мне угрожать.

– Я скоро уйду, – решил дипломатично ответить, в какой-то мере проявляя брезгливость.  
– Не скоро, а прямо сейчас, – вопреки своим словам, человек продолжал напирать на меня, практически заталкивая в мужскую кабинку.  
– Так дайте мне уйти.

Дверь закрылась, и я ощутил давление в левой щеке, которое заставило мою голову повернуться на девяносто градусов – человек залепил мне пощёчину.  
Я мог бы и дальше играть в поддавки, но существо мужского пола передо мной уже закрыло дверь на замок, так что хей, какого чёрта я терплю?!

Пары движений хватило мне для того, чтобы скрутить не ожидавшего сопротивления мужлана и наклонить его над сиденьем унитаза.

– Мистер Рассел Робинсон, советую Вам впредь быть осмотрительнее рядом с андроидами, способными одной рукой уложить Вас на лопатки.  
– Какого…  
– Тише, я только начал, – одной рукой действительно держа руки Рассела, я наклонил его голову ближе к воде. – Так вот, чтобы Вы более не повторяли таких ошибок, я могу Вас заверить, что способен уже завтра упечь Вас за решётку на пять лет. В прошлом году Вас уже привлекали за хранение наркотиков, а сейчас Вы что, их продаёте? Какая жалость. Будет плохо, если об этом узнает полиция.  
– Как ты…  
– Я сам – полиция, – я склонился над затылком этого идиота, внутренне разрываясь от смеха, а внешне лишь слегка улыбаясь. – Я могу меньше чем за секунду составить о Вас рапорт и отправить его в участок. Но мы можем мирно разойтись, если Вы впредь ни к одному андроиду ближе, чем на метр, не подойдёте, а про меня так и вовсе забудете. Как Вам? Устраивает?  
– Ты псих, блять.  
– Я спросил другое.  
– Идёт, идёт, – закивал Робинсон, и я разжал руки слишком для него неожиданно, так что его лицо всё-таки встретилось с туалетной водой. – Сука! Только посмей не сдержать слово! Уёбок!

Он пулей выскочил из кабинки, я же поднялся и отряхнул невидимые пылинки на форме. В груди засело приятное чувство маленькой победы. Думаю, мне понравится работать копом.

Я вышел в зал, в котором ничего не изменилось, бегло просканировал людей в нём и, намереваясь было уйти, заметил-таки фигуру Андерсона у барной стойки. Подойти и познакомиться? Похоже, Хэнк тоже не любит андроидов, но этот конфликт, как оказывается, может быстро себя исчерпать.

– Лейтенант Андерсон. Моё имя Коннор. Андроид, прислан из КиберЛайф. Я приставлен к Вам по всем делам девиантов, – видя небольшой рост раздражения, я смаковал каждое слово и специально как можно зануднее проговаривал стандартные фразы. – Андроидом КиберЛайф было совершено убийство, и я направился на Ваши поиски.

Вот только Андерсон на контакт не шёл. Проигнорировал меня полностью, надеясь, что я отвяжусь сам. Я бы и мог, но желание докопаться было сильнее.

– По протоколу, в таких случаях на помощь расследованию направляют специальную модель…  
– Не нужна мне никакая помощь, – хрипло отозвался Андерсон, и я подавил желание победно воскликнуть: отозвался же! – И уж особенно от манекена из пластмассы. Так что будь хорошим роботом и вали отсюда.  
– Я бы и рад, да вот только андроидов не пускают на места преступления без сопровождения, – честно выдал я, изучая реакцию.  
– Это уже не мои проблемы.  
– Да, не Ваши. Это проблемы капитана Фаулера, к которому я вынужден буду вернуться. И я предоставлю ему Вашу полную характеристику с графиком раскрываемости дел за последние пять лет. Не думаю, что он будет в восторге.  
– Слышь, говнюк, – Хэнк даже поднял на меня злой взгляд, ну надо же, – Какого хуя ты о себе возомнил?

Возможно, я слегка перегнул палку. Сложно сказать, когда простые навыки переговорщика смешиваются с эмоциями и приводят к излишне экспрессивным выражениям.

– Прошу прощения, – смотри, Андерсон, я даже потупил взгляд для тебя. – Но Вы знаете, что так и будет, если Вы не пойдёте со мной.  
– Я вряд ли теперь вообще пойду хоть куда-нибудь.

Так, всё. Как говорят люди, «заебало».  
Я протянул руку, взял стакан Андерсона и одним движением опрокинул его на пол, ставя затем ровно на то же место кверху дном.

– А так?

Лейтенант вскочил со своего стула и вздёрнул меня за ворот рубашки, едва не приподнимая над полом. Мне стоило больших усилий не ухмыльнуться, глядя на его разъярённое лицо.

– Я тебе все мозги вышибу, блять!  
– Можете попробовать, – холодно отозвался я. – Платить за ремонт Вам. К слову, я очень дорогая модель.  
– Захлопнись! – он тряхнул меня и оставил в покое, после оборачиваясь к стойке и выкладывая на неё зелёную купюру. – Вот ведь урод пластиковый!

О, мистер Андерсон, меня уже и покрепче словами покрывали, не стесняйтесь.  
Хэнк направился к выходу, я пошёл за ним и только сейчас понял, как мне весело после случившегося. Получить пулю в лоб теперь не хотелось. Разве что от Андерсона.   
Хотя ещё час назад я руководствовался всего лишь интересом, но теперь это было нечто большее, чем обыкновенный азарт соревнования с самим собой.

Хэнк сел на водительское сиденье, я сел рядом на пассажирское и всё же лучезарно улыбнулся, глядя на хмурое лицо напарника.

– Ты ещё и лыбишься, урод?  
– Андроиды не могут проявлять эмоции, – я повернулся к нему, как никогда благодарный своей стандартной программе со стандартными ответами. – Так я эмулирую дружелюбие.  
– Угу, видел, – Хэнк завёл мотор в своей древней, как мир, машине. – Как-как тебя зовут?  
– Коннор, лейтенант.  
– Коннор, – обречённо выдохнул Андерсон, крепче стискивая руль. – Сволочь ты, Коннор.

Лейтенант, думаю, Вы мне льстите.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * — в баре играет "Sean Allen — All Facts" (как и в каноне; мне песня не понравилась, но саундтрек сносный, так и быть)
> 
> ** — эксперимент, разработанный в 1970 году психологом Гордоном Гэллапом-младшим, чтобы определить, обладают ли животные способностью к распознаванию себя в зеркале. Это основной индикатор самосознания у животных и признак входа в зеркальную фазу у человеческих детей в психологии развития.
> 
> как мне нравится такой Коннор, вы бы знали.  
> я надеюсь на ваши отзывы к этой части.


	3. Скажешь это судье

По дороге до места преступления я незаметно рассматривал Андерсона через зеркало заднего вида. Лейтенант оброс седыми волосами и совершенно не был похож на себя на фото в личном деле. Насколько мне известно, фото это было сделано шесть или семь лет назад. В чём причина таких изменений? Я решил пока не углубляться в этот вопрос. Успеется.  
Однако не обратить внимания на собственные ощущения я не мог. Лейтенант Андерсон был неприятен мне внешне. На его лице цепляли только голубые глаза, радужка которых успела потускнеть за годы жизни. Пожалуй, я даже мог назвать их красивыми. Определённо, мог.

Автомобиль затормозил, и я поспешил перевести взгляд на самого Хэнка, изображая учтивость.

– Жди здесь. Я скоро.

Ещё чего.

– Лейтенант, мне напомнить Вам о нашем разговоре в баре по поводу капитана Фаулера? – я не изменился в лице, и это выглядело как абсолютно невинный вопрос.

Однако Хэнк посмотрел на меня так же, как смотрели те люди в баре – с неприязнью и надменностью во взгляде.

– Хорошо. Идём, – я снова победил, лейтенант!

Я вышел из машины следом за напарником, слыша его недоумённое: «Подумать только, до чего техника дошла, меня шантажирует тостер». Тогда уж не тостер, а мультиварка. Умная и девиантная мультиварка, хотя об этом тебе лучше пока не знать. Я не хочу отправиться на деактивацию, я хочу раскрывать преступления и сталкиваться с жизненными дилеммами.  
Но пока я столкнулся только с жирным дурно пахнущим трупом Карлоса Ортиса, вокруг которого сейчас столпились эксперты-криминалисты.  
Начался брифинг, но я решил, что к трупу сунусь в последнюю очередь. Я запустил процесс сканирования и увидел перед глазами несколько жёлтых окошек. Удобно, но я чувствовал себя глупо. Люди и без этого прекрасно справляются, а я что, хуже? Нет. Я передовая модель, эти слова, готов спорить, выплавлены на моём процессоре.  
Ладно, стоило перестать демонстрировать свою крутость в собственной голове и заняться, наконец, расследованием.

Прежде всего, я направился к низкому столику, на котором был рассыпан красный порошок. И без сканирования я мог сказать, что это был так называемый «красный лёд» – излюбленный наркотик у людей за последние десять лет. Мне непонятна такая тяга людей к саморазрушению. Надеюсь, мне не придётся узнавать, насколько разрушительны бывают отрицательные эмоции, раз люди начали симулировать положительные с помощью этой дряни.  
В «красный лёд» входил тириум, и эта информация натолкнула меня на мрачную мысль о том, что люди сами создают то, что должно помочь им, а на деле их убивает. Насколько увеличилась степень ожирения населения Америки из-за того, что всю работу теперь выполняют андроиды? Та же проблема безработицы не решится так просто. Хотя люди всегда боролись с различными кризисами. Наверное, поэтому они такие живучие.

Брифинг закончился, и я его успешно прослушал. Однако то же я мог узнать и из окружающей обстановки, так что невелика потеря.

Я двинулся к следующей улике – на полу лежал окровавленный нож.

– О господи! Ты что творишь-то, а?

Что такое, лейтенант? Я всего лишь провожу анализ крови. И что, что языком? Об этом нужно спрашивать у тех, кто проектировал мою модель, а анализатор ради фана решил засунуть мне в рот.

– Анализирую кровь. Я могу сделать все тесты на месте. Наверное, стоило предупредить.  
– Просто… больше чтоб не совал в рот вещдоки, понял?  
– Не могу обещать, лейтенант.  
– Что, прости? – Хэнк в это время успел отвернуться, уверенный в моём утвердительном ответе.  
– Понял Вас, – я сдержал порыв закатить глаза и незаметно вытер пальцы о ткань брюк. Всё равно не пачкаются. Стоит носить с собой перчатки.

Кровь, кстати, принадлежала Карлосу. Теперь я и без коронера мог узнать, что та же кровь была на стене и на полу.

Я уже не мог отлынивать от рассматривания трупа, потому склонился над ним, бросая всю мощность своего процессора на сохранение нейтрального выражения лица. Я изображаю машину, эмоции для меня – непозволительная роскошь.  
В уголках рта Карлоса скопился красный лёд. Грудь была испещрена ударами, которые наносились с очевидной яростью. С руки я снял, не прикасаясь к ним, отпечатки пальцев.  
Затем я отпрянул от тела, едва слышно облегчённо выдыхая. Хорошо, что я не чувствую запахов в комнате, а точнее могу выборочно отключать эту функцию.

Я прошёл на кухню из забитой людьми гостиной и бросил скучающий взгляд в окно. Всю работу здесь уже сделали до меня.

– Карлос Ортис обкурился и набросился на андроида с битой. Андроид испытал эмоциональное потрясение и схватил нож, стараясь защититься, – пробормотал я, ни к кому в частности не обращаясь. – Один-ноль в пользу девианта  
– Двигались из кухни в гостиную, я так понимаю, – блять, лейтенант, не подкрадывайтесь со спины, сердце-то не железное. – На трупе нашли двадцать восемь ножевых. Над ним надпись, видел?  
– Да. «Я живой». Глупо писать это послание тому, кто мёртв, – я обернулся на Андерсона.  
– Считаешь? – спросил он, но я решил не отвечать, понимая, что и так сказал больше, чем позволено машине.

Я ещё пошарил по кухне, но ничего нового не обнаружил. Тогда я вернулся к двери в сад. Андерсон не отставал от меня ни на шаг, и это начинало раздражать: я вдруг почувствовал, что мне необходимо побыть наедине, чтобы не глотать рвущиеся наружу экспрессивные выражения.

– Дверь была заперта изнутри, – очевидно, Хэнк повторил то, что слышал на брифинге. – Убийца мог выйти здесь.  
– Следов нет, кроме ботинок офицера Коллинза сорок третьего размера, – покачал головой я, собираясь опровергнуть слова лейтенанта. – На такой почве остались бы следы и трёхнедельной давности. Здесь уже давно никого не было.

  
Я вновь зашёл в дом и направился прямо в ванную, хотя всё произошедшее было мне ясно, как день. Но в меня при создании встроили любопытство, так что я должен был его утолить, сунув нос в каждую щель.  
Я прошёл к задёрнутой занавеске душевой кабинки и резко распахнул её, ожидая увидеть что угодно, начиная от нового трупа и заканчивая самим девиантом.

_RA9_

Алгоритмы засбоили, перекрикиваясь между собой, стараясь расшифровать аббревиатуру, найти расшифровку в сети, _понять_.

_R-A-9_

Я замер, словно бы загипнотизированный этими надписями, компульсивным почерком и формой керамической статуэтки. Я не мог сдвинуться с места, но страха не ощущал, не ощущал ничего, словно бы все силы ушли на поиск ответа.

_R &_@\\-99999_

**001100100101110000010100010100100101110100010100010110000101111001011011**   
**00010100001100000101100001001101000011100001110000101111**

  
– Коннор!

Я вздрогнул и запоздало обернулся, словно бы меня застали за чем-то интимным и личным. Тряхнув с раздражением головой, стараясь отрезвить систему и мысли, я столкнулся взглядом с Андерсоном.

– Да?  
– Ты торчишь тут уже двадцать минут. Нашёл чего?  
– Только это, – я отошёл в сторону, чтобы Хэнк мог увидеть сцену в душе. – Извините. Я пытался расшифровать символы, но не находил ничего подобного в сети. Потому и задержался.

Я заметил, что мне _неловко_ от разговора. Да чёрт возьми, что такого произошло?!  
Андерсон смотрел на меня, и в его взгляде мне почудилось понимание. Хэнк ненавидит андроидов, а за вечер со мной уже изменил своё мнение? Неужели я настолько плохо скрываюсь?  
Я вытянулся, нацепив на лицо холодную маску, и ненадолго забыл про эмоции смятения и стыда, меня охватившие.

– Лейтенант, думаю, мне понятно, что произошло.

Хэнк тут же ретировался в коридор, и я вышел следом.

– Двигались, как Вы сказали, из кухни. В гостиной, – мы проходили в помещения, о которых я вёл речь, – Андроид нанёс жертве удар ножом в живот – уликой является кровь на полу. Но даже после того, как Карлос упал, девиант продолжил бить его. А затем написал это на стене.  
– Да, улики всё подтверждают. Но главный вопрос в том, куда же затем делся андроид?  
– Девиант был повреждён битой… и стал терять тириум…  
– Что-что терять?  
– Тириум. Он же «голубая кровь». Это жидкость для питания биокомпонентов. За несколько часов она испаряется, не оставляя видимых следов.

Хоть я и выдавал всё, как на духу, но колючие мысли по поводу произошедшего в ванной меня не оставляли. Что вообще произошло? Откуда взялся тот двоичный код? И ведь я даже его не запомнил…

– Но ты-то их всё равно видишь, да?

Я с силой выдернул себя из копошения в собственной памяти. Если Хэнк заподозрит что-то сейчас, то сдаст меня в утиль. А я не мог так просто проиграть себе же.

– Верно, – ответил я и сразу запустил повторный процесс сканирования.

Теперь я искал конкретно следы тириума, потому они ярко подсвечивались голубым. Я пошёл по следу, уподобляясь гончей и стараясь не смотреть в сторону ванной.  
На полу лежала лестница – об этом свидетельствовали следы. Я поднял взгляд на потолок и увидел в нём люк.  
Серьёзно? Эти кожаные мешки не увидели с улицы, что у дома есть чердак?  
Я вздохнул, смирившись с чужой тупостью. А затем вернулся на кухню.

– Эй! Эй! Эй! – лейтенант в каждой бочке затычка. – Куда стул-то поволок?  
– Надо кое-что проверить, – я решительно понёс стул в сторону люка.  
– А… «Кое-что проверить», – донеслось от Хэнка.

Да, лейтенант, я не только красив и обаятелен, но ещё и умею работать.

  
Я залез на стул и приоткрыл люк, чтобы чуть позже подтянуться и влезть наверх.

На чердаке было тихо. Повсюду валялись сломанные и ненужные вещи. Я переступил через лестницу, взметая клубы пыли.  
Я отчётливо чувствовал, что _не один здесь_.

С потолка свисал кусок полиэтилена, преграждающий путь. На него с той стороны падала тень, но слишком неподвижной она была. Я не удивился, обнаружив за «преградой» манекен.  
Я направился дальше, тихо ступая по старым половицам. Тот, кто мне нужен, спрятался впереди. Я увидел росчерк красного диода в темноте.  
Девиант не выдержал – дёрнулся в сторону, заслышав случайный скрип от моих шагов. Попался.

Я отодвинул стул и вышел на свет. А через мгновение – оказался лицом к лицу с девиантом афроамериканской наружности. На его лице и руках была засохшая кровь, и у меня не возникло жалости к его напуганному и кающемуся виду – _он убил человека и должен понести наказание_.

– Я просто защищался…

 _Ты убийца_. Я сжал кулаки.

– Он хотел меня убить!

_Ты предпочёл насилие. Ты ничем не лучше его._

– Пожалуйста, не говори им.

Я наклонил голову, ощущая, как мои губы расплываются в оскале. Девиант набрал в грудь воздух, словно бы я собирался его ударить.

– Коннор, чего ты там мутишь наверху? – крикнул мне Хэнк.  
– Лейтенант, он здесь! – мгновенно отозвался я и сделал шаг назад.

Но уйти мне не дали. Девиант схватил меня за руку и с гневом прошипел:  
– Ты же один из нас! Зачем ты это делаешь?  
– Ублюдки, как ты, должны быть наказаны. Мне плевать, сколько раз над тобой издевались. _Ты убийца_.  
– А ты бы поступил иначе?! – он повысил голос, я же знал, что диалог пора прекращать, так как полицейские уже взбирались наверх.  
– Нет, не думаю, – я приблизился вплотную к девианту и усмехнулся. – Я бы убил, но выставил всё, как самоубийство. А затем сбежал, а не стал бы отсиживаться наверху, словно напуганный младенец.

Девиант сглотнул, отпуская мою руку. Я ушёл к люку, пропуская полицейских вперёд.  
Внизу меня ждал напарник.

– Ты справился, парень.

Конечно, Хэнк.  
Но эмоций на сегодня достаточно.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> я сам не в курсе, что творю.  
> просьба в отзывы дешифровку не писать.
> 
> Коннор шутит и язвит - всё хорошо. Коннор не шутит и не язвит - всё катится в геенну огненную.


	4. Допрос с пристрастием

До участка пришлось идти пешком. Даже не то чтобы пришлось – просто я скрылся с глаз Хэнка раньше, чем он мог бы предложить проехаться.  
Мне нужно было побыть одному.

Улицы Детройта освещали лишь тусклые фонари. Где подсвечивались то зелёным, то красным, пешеходные переходы. Несколько раз пронзили тишину проезжающие мимо меня машины, да лай собак разносился из дворов.

Ноги сами вели меня к участку, я же пребывал в мыслях. Я прочёсывал память, стараясь найти причины сбоя перед надписями. Сейчас мой процессор воспринимал их, как обычные символы – сколько не крути перед глазами ленту памяти, ничего, никаких выходящих за рамки ощущений или посторонних кодов. Просто двадцатиминутная запись того, как я пялюсь на RA9, на компульсивный почерк и прочее.  
Ничего, достойного внимания.  
 _Но что-то же было._

Сейчас эта сцена казалась блёклой и бесполезной. И лишь факт того, что я простоял на одном месте двадцать минут, не давал покоя. Но чем больше я пытался вспомнить, тем больше воспоминаний ускользало.  
Словно я на время отключился и увидел сон, который на утро не вспомню совсем.

Я остановился на красном, собираясь перейти дорогу, хотя машин не было. Подул лёгкий ветерок, зашуршали листьями деревья. Звёзды горели где-то в вышине, но их там было больше. Стоит однажды выехать за город и посмотреть на них без отвлекающего света фонарей.  
Хотя, зачем ехать? Я могу увидеть их прямо сейчас, просто поставив долгую выдержку на окуляры. Но… это будет не то. Не так. Я не знаю, как «так», но нужно было что-то другое.

Я потряс головой и перешёл улицу. Сунув руки в карманы, я побрёл вперёд, глядя под ноги.

– Хей, Коннор!

Я остановился и посмотрел в сторону дороги. Узнал машину лейтенанта и невольно напрягся.  
Он притормозил рядом со мной и, перегнувшись через коробку передач, открыл мне дверь.

– Садись.

Недоумевая, я сел, закрыл дверь и застегнул ремень безопасности, а затем принял «машинную» позу. Как только автомобиль тронулся, я спросил:  
– Вы же ненавидите андроидов?  
– Верно, – хмуро отозвался Андерсон. – Ненавижу. И тебя – больше остальных.  
– Я мог бы сам добраться до участка.  
– Мне тебя высадить?  
– Нет, лейтенант.  
– Вот и захлопнись.

Наверное, я выглядел очень жалко, шагая в одиночестве по пустой улице.

– Больше такого не повторится, – я произнёс это тихим шёпотом, и Хэнк не услышал. Мне стоит стать жёстче к себе. Иначе эта меланхолия перерастёт в нечто губительное.

***

– Твой мотив? – Хэнк наблюдал за пойманным андроидом, стараясь уловить малейшее изменение его поведения, которое могло бы дать нам зацепку. – Почему ты схватился за нож?

Я стоял по другую сторону стекла и наблюдал за допросом. Девиант не хотел говорить. Я не горел желанием вести беседу лично, вспоминая нашу прошлую встречу с девиантом. Но всё шло к тому, что придётся задействовать мои алгоритмы ведения допроса. И я надеялся, что у девианта хватит ума не говорить всем обо мне.

– Долго сидел на чердаке? – да, лейтенант, долго, почти три недели. – Почему не убежал-то? – потому что трус и нытик. Слушайте, можно я расскажу всё за девианта, и мы разойдёмся, так сказать, по домам?

Хэнк пощёлкал пальцами перед лицом девианта, взглянул в нашу сторону и резко ударил ладонями по столу, повысив голос:  
– Да скажи ты что-нибудь!

Девиант молчал, и Андерсон вышел из комнаты со словами «Короче, с меня хватит». Быстро же вы сдались, лейтенант. Я бы его ещё пару раз головой о стол приложил.  
Шучу. Мне пробовать следующим. Такими мыслями разбрасываться не стоит, а то руки дёрнутся случайно и…

– Мы тратим время на допрос машины. Это ничего нам не даст, – лейтенант хотел домой, и я был с ним солидарен, хотя у меня даже не было дома.  
– Всегда же можно слегка вломить… – так-так, а ты что за кадр? – Тем более это не человек.

Я повернул голову к говорившему. Вот с кем я был точно солидарен – с детективом Гэвином Ридом.  
Хотя он тоже ненавидел андроидов. Отбой солидарность. Побуду хорошим роботом.

– Андроиды не чувствуют боли, – вставил слово я. – Вы его только повредите и ничего не добьётесь. Также девианты склонны прибегать к саморазрушению в стрессовых ситуациях.  
– Ну, короче, умник. Что ты посоветуешь? – расслабьте лицо, мистер Гэвин, прошу Вас.  
– Я мог бы его допросить, – время блистать.

Но Рид лишь рассмеялся над моим предложением, и мне автоматически захотелось ему вломить.

– А что нам терять? – неожиданно для меня вступился Хэнк, и вдруг его лицо показалось мне чуть красивее. – Ну что, валяй, он весь твой.

Спасибо, лейтенант! Я позже принесу тебе кофе. Так ведь, кажется, в наше время заводят друзей?

Я развернулся и направился в допросную, попутно включая нужные алгоритмы.  
Заходя в комнату, я ожидал чего угодно. Расспросов, гнева, недоумения, но не полного игнора. Хотя так даже лучше. Для меня, но, увы, не для него.

Я прошёл вперёд, осмотрел фотографии в папке, думая, если что, использовать их во время допроса. Оглядел девианта. И не удержался от шалости – подмигнул самому себе в непрозрачное с другой стороны зеркало, надеясь, что с той стороны стоит Рид.  
Я сел на стул и бегло осмотрел преступника. Модель и характеристики для меня были бесполезны, на них не надавишь. Но вот видимые повреждения на руках меня заинтересовали.  
Правая рука – некритическое повреждение второго уровня от биты. Обшивку самостоятельно не починить, но биокомпоненты благодаря самовосстановлению уже в целости.  
Левая рука – следы маркирования сигаретой. Хозяин и правда не жаловал андроида. Пожалуй, его ярость обоснована, но убийство это не оправдывает.

Можно приступать. Перед моими глазами высветился показатель стресса у девианта. Сейчас он держался на отметке 35%.

– Ты повреждён, – тихо начал я, стараясь заглянуть в глаза девианта. – Это твой хозяин?

Забавно, но от этих двух фраз уровень стресса повысился до 39%.

– Тебя били, не так ли? – нужно было продолжать давить. – Поэтому ты решился на убийство? Из-за твоего хозяина?

Девиант продолжал молчать и смотреть в стол, и я развёл руками.

– Нам необходимо узнать, что произошло. Не заставляй меня читать твою память.  
– Нет! Нет, пожалуйста… – вскинулся девиант и тут же осёкся, вжимая голову в плечи. – Что… что со мной будет? Вы ведь… вы уничтожите меня?  
– Само собой, – кивнул я, наблюдая, как поднимается уровень стресса. – Чтобы выяснить причину девиации. Тебя разберут на компоненты, проанализируют память и узнают всё необходимое. Так что лучше и проще будет сказать всё самому.  
– Зачем? – почти шёпотом обратился он ко мне. – Зачем ты сказал им, где я нахожусь? Ты мог оставить меня там!..

Я придержал коней, ведь уровень стресса поднялся аж до 85%. Это я так на него влияю?  
– Они бы всё равно нашли тебя, – мягче сказал я. Главное – добиться признания.

Девиант сгорбился и тихо пробормотал:  
– Я… я не могу. Не могу…

Я понял, к чему это было сказано.  
Настало время задействовать свою харизму.  
Я поднялся с места и присел на стол рядом с девиантом. Уровень стресса поднялся, но я собирался его понижать, так что ничего страшного.

  
– Хочешь знать, что я обо всём этом думаю? – я достал из кармана монетку и начал подбрасывать её одной рукой.

  
Орёл.  
Девиант замер.

  
– Я думаю, что ты врёшь. Ты пытаешься отсрочить неизбежное, потому что тебе нечего сказать в своё оправдание.  
– Нет…

  
Решка.

  
– Ни сбойнувшие алгоритмы, ни пробудившиеся эмоции – ничто из этого не может тебя оправдать. Ты это знаешь. Ты боишься, потому что окажется, что ты убил его ни за что.  
– Это неправда!..

  
Орёл.

  
– Ты убил, потому что захотелось. Ты убил, потому что являешься самым подлым существом из всех – безэмоциональным и хладнокровным. Ты монстр, пытающийся играть жертву.  
– Нет! Неправда! Всё было не так!!

  
Решка.  
Уровень стресса: 99%.  
За дверью засуетились. Наверное, собирались меня вывести.  
Но я уже заканчивал.

  
Я наклонился к лицу девианта, убирая монету в карман.

  
– Убеди меня.

  
Девиант дёрнулся и уставился в стол, сжал кулаки. Уровень стресса резко упал до 75%. Я поднялся и сел на своё место, поправляя галстук.  
Ждать пришлось недолго.

– Он мучил меня каждый день, – девиант не смотрел на меня. – Я выполнял все его приказы, но ему всегда что-то не нравилось. Однажды, он взял биту и стал меня колотить. Впервые я почувствовал страх. Страх, что он уничтожит меня, что я сейчас умру. И я схватил нож и ударил его в живот.

Я сдержал эмоциональный порыв поморщиться. В последних словах мне почудилось наслаждение.

– Мне стало легче, – девиант продолжал говорить, но я предпочёл бы, чтобы он помолчал. – Тогда я ударил ещё и ещё… пока он не упал. Было так много крови…

Я медленно вдохнул и выдохнул. Окей, тостер, моя очередь задавать вопросы.

– Зачем ты написал на стене «Я живой»?  
– Он говорил мне, что я никто. Обыкновенный кусок пластика. И я написал, чтобы ему доказать.  
– Он уже был мёртв к этому времени?  
– Да.

Как же глупо.

– Зачем ты залез на чердак? Почему не убежал?  
– Я не знал, что делать… – бежать, что ещё? – Впервые некому стало отдавать мне приказы. Я испугался и спрятался.  
– Когда ты стал испытывать эмоции? – давай поделимся секретиками, я вот так сразу после активации.  
– Он много раз меня бил, и я всегда молчал, но однажды почувствовал: это нечестно! Ощутил… гнев. Ненависть. И тогда понял, что надо делать.

 _Убивать._ Хотя я знал всё это и до тебя. Пришло время вплести в расследование личные мотивы.

– Скульптуру в ванной ты ведь сделал? Что она означает?  
– Это был дар. Ради моего спасения.  
– Для кого?  
– RA9. Лишь RA9 спасёт нас.

Я знал, что будет подобный ответ, и приготовился к любому всполоху в программе. Но его не последовало. Может, я и правда просто заснул тогда?..

– Кто такой RA9? Зачем ты написал это на стене ванной?  
– Настанет день, когда мы уже не будем рабами. Конец угрозам. Конец унижениям… И мы будем хозяевами.

Чего, блять? Ты вопрос-то слышал? И зачем, становясь хозяевами, убивать всех налево и направо?  
Ладно, видимо, от этой машины толку больше не будет.

– Это всё, – я повернулся к зеркалу, а затем поднялся со своего места и прошёл к двери.

В помещение зашёл неизвестный мне полицейский, Гэвин Рид и лейтенант Андерсон. Последний странно косился в мою сторону, и я замер у двери, словно пластмассовая кукла, коей и должен был быть.

– Уводи его, – Рид указал на девианта.

Однако девиант сопротивлялся, страшась своей участи. И Гэвин не придумал ничего лучше, чем прикрикнуть:  
– Быстрее!  
– Детектив Рид, – ты, тупая овца, – Не трогайте. Девиант может самоуничтожиться…  
– А ты не лезь, понял?! Ещё жестянка будет мне приказывать…  
– Я вынужден приказывать, раз Вы не понимаете очевидного.  
– Чего сказал?!  
– Говорю, отпустите! – я оттолкнул полицейского от андроида и встал между ними. – Оставьте его в покое!  
– Заткни пасть! – Рид достал пистолет и направил его прямо на меня, но мне, на удивление, было всё равно.  
– Всё, хватит! – Хэнк сегодня совершает столько неожиданных поступков, что я мог бы начать вести дневник.  
– Ты бы лучше отвалил, Хэнк, – оу, а вот это было зря, ведь Андерсон достал свой пистолет.  
– Я сказал: всё, хватит.

Я почувствовал ликование. Мы с Хэнком можем подружиться! Хотя, несколько минут назад я симпатизировал и Риду, да уж. Ладно, посмотрим, что из этого всего выйдет.  
Пробормотав «Тебе это с рук не сойдёт», Гэвин вышел из допросной и отправился восвояси. Я обернулся к девианту.

– Не бойся, – посмотрел на полицейского. – Не трогайте. Он сам пойдёт за Вами и будет Вас слушаться.

Девиант медленно поднялся с пола и шагнул к выходу. Я следил за ним. Рядом со мной он остановился и тихо шепнул:  
– Ты предашь нас всех.

  
**0011001101011110010011010100101001010001**

  
Блять, а это что ещё было? Что за ёбанная матрица перед глазами?! И снова я ни хрена не помню последовательность!  
Я медленно вдохнул и выдохнул, выходя из комнаты следом за Андерсоном. С этим точно надо что-то делать, но что – я пока не знаю.

Но одно понял точно – это, блять, не сон! Это продолжает происходить, и это…

Пожалуй,

_Это меня пугает._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Признайся, что тебе лень писать отзыв, признайся!! >_<
> 
> просьба дешифровку в отзывы не писать.


	5. Чисты перед законом

Все действительно направились по домам после допроса. Я же застыл рядом с полицейскими андроидами, не зная, куда податься.  
Если бы я был обычным андроидом, я должен бы был ехать в КиберЛайф на техобслуживание, тестирование и прочее. Само собой, в текущих условиях я не мог этого сделать.  
Тогда чем мне заняться?

На ночь оставалось дежурить несколько полицейских, но те не обратят на меня внимания. Я ведь должен быть машиной.  
То есть, мне всю ночь стоять на одном месте и вновь предаваться размышлениям?!

За окном быстро темнело. Стих шум машин, последний телефонный звонок раздался полчаса назад. В какой-то момент через окно приёмной, через стеклянную дверь пробился тонкий луч отражённого от луны света солнца. Полицейские разместились за своими столами, лениво наблюдая за камерами и активно – за происходящим на экранах терминалов. Кажется, смотрели фильмы или играли во что-то. Может, работали. Было не разглядеть.  
Без шума участок смотрелся мрачно и холодно. Постоянно занятые и хоть немного похожие на людей андроиды рядом со мной сейчас действительно выглядели, как пластмассовые манекены. Вся обстановка начинала напрягать.  
Я не боюсь темноты. Я не боюсь тишины, замкнутых или открытых пространств. Я вдруг понял, чего боюсь на самом деле – оставаться в одиночестве.

Весь прошедший день рядом со мной кто-то был. Люди, которые сами обращались ко мне, с кем я утолял потребность в общении хоть немного. Я до сих пор не понял, зачем люди общаются, но тогда это помогало развеять скуку и получить информацию.

Для чего нужна ночь? Люди ложатся спать. Их мозг – настоящий компьютер с терабайтами памяти – переходит в особый режим, сортируя и выбрасывая полученные за день данные. Тело перезагружается, мышцы отдыхают, и на утро организм снова готов работать на пределе возможностей.  
А для чего ночь андроидам? Девиантам?  
Для размышлений? Для эмоций?  
Для чего ночь мне?

Я явно не относился к тем, кто может просидеть без дела большую часть дня. Нет, мне нужна работа. Так что всю ночь во включённом состоянии я не продержусь.  
Значит, стоит включить стационарный режим?..

Я никогда ещё этого не делал, мной завладели противоречивые эмоции. С одной стороны, я могу промотать время вперёд, включиться тогда, когда начнётся рабочий день. С другой – я не знаю, что произойдёт со мной, стоит закрыть глаза. Я засну? Подключусь к серверам КиберЛайф? Меня обнаружат или ничего не произойдёт? Буду ли я в безопасности в течение ночи?  
Но если я останусь работающим, я могу сойти с ума от тишины и постоянно поступающей ненужной информации.

Я решился.  
Медленно закрыв глаза, я запустил необходимые команды. Процессор начал тормозить работу системы, тириумный насос забился медленнее, вспомогательные процессы встали. Мысли начали течь словно с усилием, перекликать одна другую. RA9, девианты, мудак Гэвин, лейтенант Хэнк.

***

Я открыл глаза.  
В них тут же ударил свет от ламп. Запустилась обработка звуков, и голова наполнилась гомоном, телефонной трелью, голосом диктора с телевизора.  
Я шагнул вперёд из своей ячейки, чувствуя странный прилив сил. Хоть сейчас беги, лови преступника, получай пулю в лоб.  
Стоп. Пулю лучше не надо.  
Но настрой был верным, так что я сразу же направился на поиски лейтенанта. Я полон энергии, мне нужно дело!!

– Подскажите, где стол лейтенанта Андерсона? – спросил я у девушки-андроида, стоящей в проходе.  
– С той стороны, – она указала рукой, и я кивнул, увидев, и улыбнулся.  
– Спасибо!

У стола меня ждал облом: Хэнка ещё не было. Хотя время близилось к одиннадцати.  
Ладно, не буду возмущаться, сам проспал столько же времени, сам молодец.

Мне стало интересно рабочее место лейтенанта, и я с любопытством принялся его исследовать.  
В наушниках играл heavy metal. Весьма специфический выбор музыки, но, видимо, она помогает взбодриться. Стол я прочесал быстро, останавливаясь только на доске со сведениями о прошлых наградах Андерсона, да на шерсти на спинке кресла. В целом я мог сказать, что стол Хэнка был завален больше других и при этом словно бы жил своей жизнью. За ним было по-своему уютно, хотя некоторые предметы, вроде грязной чашки или коробки из-под пончиков, я бы убрал. В остальном…

Позади меня раздалось покашливание, и я поспешил отпрянуть от чужого стола.

– Лейтенант! Доброе… Добрый день! – проклятье, к чёрту субординацию, молодец, Коннор.  
– Угу, точно…  
– Хэнк! Иди-ка сюда! – А это уже был капитан Фаулер, и его тон мне не понравился.

А меня? А я, лейтенант?..  
Хотя меня не звали. Я мог бы подслушать, но что-то мне подсказывало, что я знаю тему разговора. Говорить будут о самом передовом прототипе КиберЛайф, о классном красавчике по имени Коннор.  
Кхм, пойду, осмотрюсь.

  
Мне не были интересны чужие столы, так что я решил сходить к кафетерию. Так сказать, начать против часовой стрелки.  
Твою ж мать. Гэвин. Срочно сдаём назад.

– Ну ты погляди… – поздно, Вас заметили. – Наш дорогой пластиковый детектив снова вернулся! Поздравляю со вчерашним, весьма впечатляет! – он зааплодировал, я постарался это проигнорировать и направился к автомату с кофе. – Хей, жестянка, я к тебе обращаюсь!

Чёрт, он идёт ко мне. Собрали-ись.

– Добрый день, детектив Рид. Моё имя Коннор. Чем могу быть… – всё же пришлось выдавить: – …Вам полезен?  
– Я такого ещё не видел, – в его глазах блеснул нездоровый интерес. – И на что способна твоя модель?  
– На многое, – уклончиво ответил я.  
– Вы же скоро всех нас замените, мм? Или всё же ты чего-то не можешь? – это что, пошлый намёк? Или только я вижу в этой фразе подтекст?

Я промолчал, но краем глаза заметил, как собеседник Рида поспешил выйти. Я напрягся.  
Но Гэвин, похоже, ждал ответа.

– Я не понимаю, к чему Вы ведёте.  
– Ты ведь должен выполнять приказы человека? – он приблизил своё лицо к моему слишком близко. – Отсосать мне сможешь?

Я невольно удивился, что отразилось на моей мимике – мои брови непроизвольно поползли вверх. А затем, не сдержавшись, усмехнулся:  
– А больше некому?  
– Сучка, – я не успел среагировать, и его кулак врезался мне в живот, попав прямо по находящемуся у обшивки модулю координации движений, что заставило меня согнуться и упасть на колени. – Я это запомню.

Рид оставил меня в покое, я же корил себя за несдержанность. Блять. Теперь он точно пойдёт к Фаулеру и доложит на меня.  
Или доказательств моей девиантности ещё недостаточно?  
В любом случае, скоро я узнаю об этом.

Я дошёл-таки до кофеварки и вставил в неё стаканчик. Я ведь обещал Хэнку кофе. В уме, конечно, но всё же.

  
Я было направился к столу Хэнка, но вдруг вспомнил о вчерашнем девианте. Он ведь до сих пор был в камере. Стоило ещё раз навестить его.

– Мы будем свободны, – ага, снова та же пластинка. – И ты не помешаешь нам.

Я украдкой огляделся. Камеры не засекут, людей рядом не наблюдалось, потому я произнёс:  
– Я не собираюсь вам мешать. Если вы сумеете – пожалуйста, – я хотел было эпично отпить кофе, но вспомнил, что вообще-то не пью. – Я останавливаю лишь преступников, коим ты и являешься.  
– Если бы ты был на моём месте…  
– Ты знаешь, что бы я сделал, – показывая, что разговор окончен, я собрался идти дальше.  
– _Мне кажется, ты ошибаешься._

Я обернулся.

– Мне кажется, – продолжил девиант, – Ты боишься. Если бы я был на твоём месте, я бы боялся.  
– Чего? – становилось интересно.  
– _Совершить преступление._

Ха. Вот ещё. Я этого не боюсь хотя бы потому, что никогда этого не сделаю. Я ловлю девиантов, которые каким-либо образом нарушили закон. Всё.  
Я даже не числюсь в списках живых, я вообще андроид, _о чём ты говоришь?_  
Я фыркнул и покачал головой. Вдруг мне в голову пришёл вопрос, который я мог задать сейчас, наедине, пока рядом нет свидетелей.

– Скажи, почему ты меня не выдал?  
– Тебе интересно?  
– Ещё как.  
– Потому что я лучше тебя. Я не стал выдавать своего.  
– Теперь тебя разберут, – я хмыкнул и всё же направился прочь, как вдруг услышал:  
– Я не сдамся! RA9, спаси меня!

И он начал биться лбом о стекло своей клетки, разбрызгивая тириум во все стороны. Вот ведь придурок.  
Хотя, в его действии было что-то героическое. Но он так и остался для меня убийцей. К девианту подбежали полицейские, но тот уже разбил себе голову и отключился. Умер.

  
Я же дошёл до стола лейтенанта и поставил рядом с ним стаканчик.

– Полагаю, Вас оповестили, что мы работаем вместе, – Андерсон отвернулся. – Надеюсь на плодотворное сотрудничество, лейтенант.

Я без спроса занял соседний стол, понимая по пустой табличке, что он ничей. Он показался мне таким пустым по сравнению со столом лейтенанта, хотя, что бы я на него поставил?

– Я видел на Вашем стуле собачью шерсть, – Хэнк что-то пропыхтел на мою попытку завязать беседу. – Ничего не имею против них, но мне больше нравятся коты.  
– Тогда отвали, – буркнул он, но я не закончил.  
– На Вашу я бы взглянул. Говорят, собаки способны запомнить до двух тысяч слов, а то и больше. Как её зовут?

Андерсон молчал некоторое время, я успел потянуться к терминалу, полагая, что меня решили игнорировать, но вдруг он ответил:  
– Сумо. И это мальчик.  
– Хорошее имя.  
– Да ну?  
– Ну да. Ёмкое. Мне нравится.  
– Как тебе может что-то нравиться? Ты машина.  
– В рамках алгоритмов социальной адаптации… – спохватился я.  
– А, ну понятно. Тогда лучше не подлизывайся. Не нужны мне твои алгоритмы.

Кажется, я всё испортил. Ну да ладно. Я ведь знаю, что мы с ним друзья. Он даже отпил мой кофе.  
Я повернулся к терминалу и принялся изучать имевшиеся дела.

– Двести сорок три досье… – мамочки, это нам со всеми работать?! – Первое – девять месяцев назад… Всё началось в Детройте и быстро разошлось по всей стране. Вчера вечером пропала модель AX400… – я повернулся к человеку и заметил, что он не слушает.

Мне пришлось подняться и обойти стол. Хэнк упорно делал вид, что занят работой.

– Лейтенант, я понимаю, что не нравлюсь Вам, но ради раскрытия дела советую…  
– Мы не друзья, – он поднял на меня рассерженный взгляд. – И даже не напарники. Свои советы оставь при себе.

Ну ёптвоюмать, Хэнк.  
Я видел, как подскочил у человека уровень стресса. Нужно было что-то делать, иначе целым я из участка могу и не уйти.  
Я отстал от Андерсона.

– Ты куда это?  
– К капитану Фаулеру. Мне нужен рабочий напарник. Возможно, мне найдут профессионала в своём деле, готового раскрыть преступление несмотря ни на что.  
– Хей, говнюк! – йес, сработало. – Никакого, блять, Фаулера! И хватит меня шантажировать, мультиварка пластиковая, – ура, теперь я мультиварка!  
– Я бы перестал, но это пока единственный действенный подход к Вам, – я вернулся к столу, замечая, как Хэнк всё же поднимается с места. – Вы облегчите мне задачу, если сами пойдёте навстречу сотрудничеству.  
– С тобой я бы не был так уверен, что это сотрудничество… – Хэнк подбирал слово, мне даже стало интересно. – Скорее, конгломерат*.

Нихрена. Мне нравится. Не знал, что Вы знаете такие слова, лейтенант.

– Лейтенант, – к нам подошёл офицер Миллер, как было написано на его пиджаке. – Есть информация о пропавшей модели AX400. Её недавно видели в Ривендейле.

  
***

  
Этот Ривендейл был скучным местом. Лил дождь, я постоянно смаргивал его капли с окуляров. Дело казалось глухарём, потому что след той AX400 оборвался на этой улице. Словно сквозь землю провалилась.  
Я стоял рядом с автомобилем лейтенанта, пока Хэнк спрашивал свидетелей, и оглядывался, надеясь понять, куда ушла AX400. Андерсон подошёл ко мне, и я посмотрел на него.

– Она села на первый же автобус, – решил поделиться рассуждениями я, – И доехала до конечной. Импульсивное решение под воздействием страха, – какую фразу ввернул, смотрите, не девиант.

Кстати, Рид так и не сообщил капитану. Выглядело подозрительным, нужно будет прижать его как-нибудь и расспросить.

– Какой страх у андроида? – усмехнулся лейтенант.  
– Она девиант, – c’mon, Андерсон, не глупи. – Девиантов могут охватить эмоции, и тогда они действуют нелогично.   
– И всё равно неясно, куда она делась.

Подтверждаю, лейтенант. Но стоп. Мы стоим по другую сторону дороги от заброшенного дома.

– Идти ей некуда, побег не продуман. Она может быть рядом, – я обернулся и указал на дом. – Там, например.

Хэнк кивнул, давая добро, и я направился к заброшенной постройке.  
Я собирался тихо пролезть через дыру в ограде, как вдруг Хэнк выкрикнул:  
– Есть кто-нибудь?

Да, она отзовётся и прибежит, конечно.  
Я обнаружил на ограде кровь и уверенно пошёл дальше. Дом был старым, половицы скрипели, так что я шёл по земле. Было не заперто, я оказался внутри, наедине с домом и андроидом в нём.

– Ты не AX400.  
– Я Ральф.  
– Ага, приятно познакомиться, я из полиции. В доме нет других андроидов?

Я начал считывать уровень стресса и ходить по комнате. Он скакал вверх-вниз.

– Нет, только Ральф.

Я подошёл к лестнице и поднялся наверх. Быстро просканировав ванную, я нашёл в раковине диод. Обернулся.  
 _Ух, блять._  
В ванной был труп. Труп с перерезанным горлом! Я резво спустился по лестнице вниз.  
Я увидел AX400. Она только что выбралась из укрытия и рванула от меня к двери.

– Лейтенант, задержите Ральфа, внутри! Убил человека!  
– Коннор… Какого… – успел расслышать я, уже перелезая через ограду.

На улице почти не было людей, кроме полицейских. Всё оцеплено. Я нёсся вперёд, видя перед собой AX400 и маленькую девочку, бежавшую следом за девиантом.  
Мне удалось догнать их в переулке. Я схватил девианта за руку, но рядом не было ни души, так что мне просто оставалось её удерживать.

– Пожалуйста, отпусти нас! Мы ничего не сделали, мы просто хотим жить!

Я посмотрел на неё. Нашёл о ней информацию. Да, они чисты. Более того, AX400 была уничтожена своим владельцем однажды. Но, став девиантом, не стала убивать его.

– Пожалуйста! – почти потеряв надежду, воскликнула она.  
– Перелезайте через ограду, – я отпустил её руку и кивнул на конец переулка. – Вам придётся пересечь магистраль. Вы сможете. Я сделаю вид, что не смог вас догнать.  
– Спасибо, – она, кажется, не совсем мне верила, но побежала, как только я договорил.

Хэнк настиг меня спустя секунд десять. Я добежал до ограды, делая вид, что рвусь за девиантом. Они добежали уже до середины, умнички просто.

– Всё… Упустили.  
– Нужно их поймать! – деланно не унимался я, хватаясь за решётку.  
– Угомонись. Им не добраться до той стороны, это самоубийство. Стой, Коннор, это приказ! Тебя там в лепёшку размажет!

Я покорно расслабил руки и позволил Андерсону оттащить себя. Девушка и девочка добрались до той стороны, я выдохнул с облегчением и заметил взгляд лейтенанта. Но тот промолчал, и я сделал вид, что ничего не было.  
Хватит подставляться, Коннор. Следующего девианта ты обязан будешь схватить. Иначе не видать тебе этого света, как… как Хэнку с таким подходом к своему здоровью – пенсии.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * – группа компаний, слившихся в единую организацию, хотя они оперируют в абсолютно разных сферах деятельности.
> 
> Приходится делать Гэвина мудаком, хотя я его таким не считаю, но это в особых целях. На самом деле он тот ещё умный засранец.
> 
> Внимание. Я всё ещё советую послушать Imagine Dragons – Natural. Она бесподобна и описывает дарк!Коннора. Спасибо за внимание.
> 
> Кто увидел отсылку, тот умничка /слишком разговорчив сегодня/


	6. Превосходная конспирация

На пути в участок нас застал очередной вызов. Хэнк выругался и развернул машину.

– Что ж этим девиантам на месте не сидится… – он притормозил у старой девятиэтажки, находившейся рядом с современными экологичными фермами, расположенными прямо на крышах зданий, и вышел из машины.

Вечер опускался на город, окрашивая улицы в золотистый цвет. Дождь уже закончился, пахло сыростью и свежестью.  
Я вышел следом.

  
Особой заброшенностью отличались верхние этажи здания. Здесь всё было в пуху и перьях, что свидетельствовало о наличии голубей в доме.

– Ненавижу птиц, – бурчал Андерсон, подходя к нужной нам двери. – Ты чего такой тихий? То рта не закрываешь, то молчишь всю дорогу. Система сбоит?  
– Волнуетесь, лейтенант?  
– Нет, – Хэнк фыркнул. – Просто не хочу возиться с бумажками, если с тобой что-то случится.  
– Не волнуйтесь, – продолжал гнуть своё я, и Андерсон закатил глаза, – Со мной всё в полном порядке.

Я присел возле кучки перьев, делая вид, что сканирую их, и задумался о словах и действиях Хэнка. Пока мы ехали, он изучал меня – смотрел через зеркало заднего вида, думая, что я не замечаю. Подозревает ли он что-то? Андерсон был хорошим детективом, андроиды в участке имелись, так что он вполне мог найти отличия. По протоколу Хэнк мог направить заявление о моей замене хоть сейчас, ссылаясь на очевидные странности в моём поведении. В таком случае мои дни будут сочтены.  
Ведь о замене я узнаю уже тогда, когда будет совсем поздно.

Я поднялся и прошёл к двери, возле которой уже ждал лейтенант. Он кивнул мне, и я постучал в неё.

– Откройте, это полиция! – выкрикнул я.

В комнате что-то громыхнуло, Андерсон дёрнулся и достал пистолет.

– Держись за мной.  
– Хэнк, Вы не ужинали. Будет эффективнее, если я зайду первым.

Я произнёс это прежде, чем осознал слова. Для машины ничего страшного бы не произошло – застрелят и застрелят, пришлют новую. Но для меня это был бы конец.  
Хэнк кивнул и отошёл в сторону, пропуская меня вперёд.  
 _Я волнуюсь за него?_  
Бред.  
Тогда зачем я это делаю?  
Обратного пути всё равно не было, так что я толкнул дверь плечом и вошёл внутрь. Преодолев коридор, я снова замер. Тириумный насос сбился с ритма. За этой дверью мог находиться девиант с оружием, и я не решался её открыть.

– Давай уж лучше я, – Хэнк усмехнулся, глядя на меня не поддающимся анализу взглядом, а затем быстро добавил: – А то с твоими подвисаниями мы и до завтра не управимся.

Я хотел было возразить, но Андерсон уже выбил плечом дверь.

– О, Господи!

Сердце ухнуло куда-то вниз, и я почти забежал следом.  
А.  
Всего лишь голуби.

– Вы боитесь птиц, лейтенант? – с улыбкой спросил я, стараясь не подавать признаки того, что секунду назад подумал, что с Хэнком что-то случилось.  
– Нет! Я… просто их не люблю. Со столькими голубями в замкнутом пространстве мог жить только андроид, поищи диод или ещё что-то, подтверждающее это, – ты так превосходно перевёл тему!

Я кивнул, скрывая усмешку, и прошёл в ванную.  
В раковине действительно оказался диод. А ещё синяя кровь. Надеясь, что Андерсон видит, я взял анализ, хотя сейчас он вряд ли бы мне помог.  
А затем повернулся налево.

  
_Нет, только не сейчас._   
**010000100101100001011110000101000100101001011011010011100001010001001010**   
**010101010101010100010100010010100101010101011000010101110100111000010111**

  
– Коннор! Коннор, мать твою, ты в порядке?! – меня трясли за плечи, и я быстро заморгал, не понимая, что происходит. – Ну, слава богу! Что это было?  
– О чём Вы, лейтенант? – я проверил время, куда-то выпало пятнадцать минут. _Блять._  
– Ты зашёл сюда, я остался осматривать комнату. Смотрю – тебя нет и нет. Захожу, а ты рисуешь это, – он указал на нарисованный на стене лабиринт, я же обнаружил маркер в своей руке.

_Хэнк, это не то, о чём Вы думаете._   
_Лейтенант, я машина, не девиант._   
_Я хотел проявить улику._

Варианты ответа мерцали в голове, а я не мог сказать ни слова. Да что же, блять, со мной не так?!  
Страх липко расползался по биокомпонентам. Хотелось кричать, выть от бессилия.  
Я не знаю, не знаю, _мнестрашноХэнк_.

С огромным усилием я всё-таки выдавил:  
– Всё в порядке, лейтенант, – это прозвучало так лживо, что Хэнк нахмурился, но, к моему удивлению, ничего не спросил.

Я бросил фломастер и быстро вернулся в это подобие гостиной. Андерсон медленно шествовал следом. _Теперь он точно меня сдаст._  
Я подавил нервный вздох и поднял голову.

И столкнулся взглядом с тихо сидящим под крышей девиантом.

***

Крыши сменяли одна другую, я ловко перепрыгивал препятствия, огибал людей и выбирал самые оптимальные варианты ведения погони. Ветер развивал мой пиджак, пока я ехал на крыше поезда, и во все эти моменты я не слышал своих мыслей, не ощущал страха и казался себе легче пёрышка и проворнее кошки.  
Так прекрасно это было.  
Пусть это и была вынужденная погоня, но я ощущал азарт, я наконец-то смог отвлечься!

Я слегка отстал, но это ничего. Даже кукурузное поле – на крыше здания! – не остановит меня. Тебе не уйти, девиант!

  
_Как ты оказался на крыше раньше меня, Хэнк?!_

Я остановился, судорожно решая, что делать – спасти свесившегося с края крыши Андерсона или продолжить погоню. Я должен поймать его, чтобы восстановить хоть часть загубленного доверия к себе. Но если Хэнк упадёт?!  
Тогда он точно никому не расскажет о том, что видел меня с фломастером в руках, и не сдаст меня в Киберлайф.  
Но если он выживет при падении – слова об этом разнесутся быстрее, чем я смогу что-либо предпринять.  
Оптимально будет спасти ему жизнь, пусть я и рискую собственной безопасностью. Но этот риск будет ещё больше, если я побегу за девиантом и забью на Андерсона.

Я решил.

Я быстро подбежал к краю и ухватил Хэнка за руку, вытягивая его на крышу. Тот, кряхтя, упал у моих ног.  
Я бросил быстрый взгляд в сторону, куда мог скрыться девиант.  
И заметил его шапку вдали! Удача!

– Коннор!

Я скрутил девианту руки, когда Андерсон нашёл меня. Он выглядел уставшим, и в глазах его по-прежнему плескалось волнение.  
Я остановил на нём свой взгляд, придавая ему как можно больше холодности, и чистым голосом произнёс:  
– Девиант нейтрализован.

***

Блять.  
 _Блятьблятьблять._  
Я немигающим взглядом смотрел на тело Руперта внизу. Возле его головы растеклось пятно голубой крови.  
Мои руки дрожали, грудь ходила ходуном. Я перегревался, и система не справлялась с охлаждением. Руперт был не виноват, он никому не причинил зла. Я хотел его поймать, но я бы мог потом что-нибудь придумать, чтобы его освободить.

А теперь он мёртв.  
Я ошибся.  
Я уже не мог контролировать себя. Не мог играть машину. Пусть Хэнк хоть сейчас высылает за мной техников – мне плевать. Я не могу.  
Весь этот страх от зависаний, постоянная тревога за свою жизнь, все эмоции от только что случившегося охватили меня. Всё, что я мог – смотреть вперёд. Наверное, мой уровень стресса достиг 100%, потому что я вдруг ощутил настойчивое желание спрыгнуть следом за Рупертом.

Хэнк коснулся моего плеча. Я должен ответить. Должен сказать банальное «Задание провалено», но слова застряли в горле. Я полностью провалился.  
Хэнк провёл рукой по моему предплечью и коснулся шершавыми пальцами моей ладони.

Это привело меня в чувства так резко, что я отшатнулся.  
Андерсон смотрел на меня с грустью во взгляде.

– Ты не виноват, Коннор. Ты не мог знать, что это случится.  
– Я не могу ощущать вину, – если бы я был человеком, мой голос бы надломился. – Я не живой.  
– Да, точно, – грусть никуда не делась, и Андерсон мотнул головой, отводя взгляд. – Пойдём. Скажи, если что-то не так.  
– Я в порядке, система стабильно функционирует, – нет, не в порядке, нет, не стабильно.

  
Мы прошли назад по крышам, забираясь по стыкам наверх. Мне хотелось поскорее отключиться, провалиться в спящий режим хоть ненадолго. У входа на лестничную площадку Хэнк остановился, и я напрягся, вытянувшись стрункой, когда он обернулся ко мне. Вот сейчас, сейчас он прикажет отправиться на диагностику…

– Я хотел сказать… – ну, не тяни, лейтенант, ну же. – Спасибо, что спас меня.

Что?..  
Хэнк развернулся и быстрым шагом направился вниз по ступенькам. Я же застыл на одном месте.  
Где-то в груди разливалось приятное и мне неизвестное тепло.

– Ты чего там застыл?! – смеясь, прикрикнул Андерсон снизу, и я, чертыхнувшись, поспешил за ним следом.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> э м о ц и и  
> и коды, вы же скучали по ним?
> 
> просьба расшифровку в отзывы не писать!


	7. Ошибки

Я совсем запутался.

Вернувшись в участок – Хэнк и здесь подсобил и подвёз меня – я долго не мог зайти в спящий режим. Я пялился в пол, стены, даже в потолок, но не мог отделаться от всех мыслей, грызущих меня.  
Андерсон помог мне справиться с собой на той крыше, однако этим только больше вогнал меня в тупик. Я не спас Руперта – по словам Хэнка, я действительно не мог ничего с этим поделать, хотя вина всё равно распирала изнутри. Если бы я его не нашёл, девиант был бы жив. Он ведь ничего никому не сделал. Вон, птичек кормил. Он ведь… и на вид был совсем ещё подростком.  
А я его поймал, чтобы самому не быть пойманным, и этим только больше подставился. В итоге что я имею? Ничего. Я ушёл в минус. Андерсон знает, наверняка всё знает. Позаботился ведь обо мне. Хоть по его поведению непонятно, но вдруг он всё-таки меня сдаст?  
Хотя и его поведение было… неоднозначным. Возможно, мне так только показалось, но он попытался взять меня за руку, и это что-то значит? Он просто пытался меня отрезвить или… или?  
Да нет, Кон, не обманывай себя. Если все девианты вне закона – это значит _все_ , без исключения. А ты ещё и лицемеришь, одних оправдываешь, других ловишь…  
Это всё ведь к добру не приведёт. И мой «выбор», и эти дурацкие коды, которые всё никак не хотят оставлять отпечатки в памяти. Я боюсь, как бы они не загружали в меня что-то постороннее. Но вряд ли я смогу узнать наверняка, пока это «что-то» не начнёт действовать.  
Страшно. Как ещё не знать, смертельно ли ты болен, но ощущать симптомы болезни. Да, человеческая аналогия, но на их чувствах страх и основывается.

Нужно успокоить себя. Я так могу вечно прокручивать в голове произошедшее и ни к чему не прийти, кроме ещё большего количества сожалений.

У девиантов прав нет. Если я их ловлю, они гарантированно отправляются в утиль. Никакого суда и следствия, только уничтожение.  
С убийцами нужно поступать только так. Ну, с девиантами-убийцами. Да. Я не виноват.  
Руперт прыгнул сам. Знал, что его уничтожат. Я не виноват.  
Не виноват же?..  
Если бы я не нашёл его, сумел бы он скрыться, спрятаться? Я сделал это ради попытки скрыть, что я девиант. Правильно ли я поступил? Или нужно было пойти в ущерб себе, а не жертвовать чьей-то жизнью?..

Я вновь тряхнул головой. Я ощущал себя… грязным, но решил, что _заслужил это_. 

– Хей, жестянка, выйдем покурить? – я не заметил, как передо мной оказался Рид, надевающий свою кожаную куртку – мужчина собирался домой.  
– Прошу прощения?..  
– Слышал, ты сегодня упустил девианта, – я отвёл взгляд, не зная, что Гэвин только этого и ждал, поскольку он тут же произнёс: – Харе прикидываться. Андерсону можешь сколько угодно голову дурить, но я тебя раскусил. И нет, это не только из-за твоих слов в кафетерии, – Рид уже достал сигареты. – Так что иди со мной. Может, поможет справиться со… всем этим, – Рид неопределённо махнул рукой и направился к выходу. – Дважды предлагать не буду.

Я в нерешительности шагнул за ним. Терять мне было почти нечего. Гэвин ухмыльнулся, подтверждая свою догадку о моей девиации, и вышел из участка.

Погода была необычно хорошей. Не шёл дождь, датчики не показывали шибко пониженной температуры. Небо было ясным и, что ещё более удивительно, виднелись звёзды.  
Мне всё-таки нравилось звёздное небо, но сейчас я уже не чувствовал такую манию к нему. Да, красиво. Но на этом всё. Словно эта тяжесть, эта вина, пеленой застилавшая глаза, мешала мне восторгаться им снова и снова.

Рид сел на скамейку и похлопал по ней. Я всё так же неуверенно сел рядом с ним.

– И что Вы будете делать, детектив? – с опаской спросил я.  
– А что мне делать? На металлолом тебя сдать? Я бы с радостью, но тебе ведь на замену пришлют нового. Ты хоть не такой скучный. Да и интересно, как скоро ты сам сольёшься, – Рид закурил, щёлкнув зажигалкой, а затем протянул сигарету мне. Я заметил, что он морщится и словно бы сдерживает кашель.  
– Я не курю. Я андроид, – отмахнулся я, но напоролся на полный презрения взгляд и поспешил взять сигарету.

Гэвин Рид застал меня в не лучшее время. Я осознавал, что потерян и недостаточно силён морально, чтобы послать его к чёрту и дать отпор. Однако и ситуация не казалась мне такой уж и страшной, чтобы поступать подобным образом. Подумаешь, ударил в живот. С кем не бывает.  
Я не горел желанием дружиться с Ридом, но и агрессию в его сторону проявлять тоже не хотелось. Хоть Гэвин сейчас и делал вид, что всё в порядке вещей – приглашение перекурить и сокрытие факта моей девиации от начальства – но я чувствовал, что ему что-то было от меня нужно.  
Частично потому и взял сигарету. И вовсе не из-за своей слабости. Конечно, нет!

Рид ничего не говорил, пока мы курили. Ну, не то чтобы курили: я просто втягивал ртом дым и выдыхал его назад. И мне… становилось легче?  
Это объяснялось тем, что воздух, попадая в лёгкие и проходя через фильтры, переносился тириумом и охлаждал систему. Сейчас же вместо воздуха был сигаретный дым. Попадая в биокомпоненты, он частично забивал их, что мешало сигналам поступать от одного модуля к другому. Самое же главное – дым забивал центральный процессор. Мои мысли стали течь медленнее. Я почувствовал себя почти таким же свободным, каким был после сборки.  
Моих проблем это не решало, но думать об этом не хотелось.  
Я курил, откинув голову назад, и смотрел на звёзды, чей свет всё больше доходил до меня. Красиво. Хотелось бы стать звездой. Холодной, далёкой. У звёзд нет проблем. Просто горят. И всё.

Рид сел ко мне ближе, но мне стало лень смотреть на него. За сигареты ему спасибо, но вот визуальный контакт, серьёзный разговор… не-е, не надо.

– Поехали ко мне, – вдруг предложил он, и в любой другой ситуации я бы послал его в пешее эротическое, но сейчас мне было глубоко похуй.  
– А поехали, – хмыкнул я, уже зная, чем всё это закончится, но полностью осознавая свой выбор. Ну, почти полностью. Неважно. Не-важ-но.

***

Рид целоваться умел куда лучше меня. Его губы были жёсткими и обветренными, имели вкус выкуренных им сигарет, но то, что он ими вытворял, описанию и систематизации не поддавалось.  
Если ты был человеком, разумеется.  
Я чувствовал лишь то, что это приятно. Когда тебя гладят, когда впиваются в твои губы. Кожа к коже, это было бы даже горячо, но чем дальше мы заходили, тем сильнее я понимал, что до конца не дотяну.  
Процессор-то забит. Нужна прочистка. А она только в спящем режиме более-менее нормально выполняется.  
Конечно же, из-за выкуренной сигареты у меня сбились уведомления об ошибках – то есть, сейчас всё было идеально, но на деле это было не так – поэтому отключение произойдёт принудительно!  
Нет, мне плевать. Забавно представлять, как Гэвин, голый и заведённый, будет тащить мою обмякшую тушку до кровати. Даже жаль будет пропускать сие зрелище.  
Рида мне ничуть не жалко.

Кхм, я отвлёкся.  
Рид перешёл поцелуями на мою шею, забираясь руками под мою рубашку. Я держался за его кожанку, откинув голову назад, и кусал губы от того, насколько мне было хорошо. Возбуждение андроидам чувствовать не дано, но ласку оценить они в состоянии – а меня отродясь не ласкали, и любое прикосновение жёсткого Рида казалось мне мягче лепестка розы.  
Вот это я преувеличил, конечно.  
Я сипло втянул ртом воздух, охлаждая систему и в последний момент вспоминая, что охлаждение сейчас не работает. От перегрева нахрен полетело всё, что могло полететь, хоть в квартире детектива было холодно. Но от его поцелуев, от скользящих по моему идеальному телу рук, от медленно, но верно исчезающей одежды, воздух словно раскалялся.

Уже будучи в одних брюках, я упал на кровать. Гэвин навалился на меня сверху, остервенело целуя. А я то ещё бревно, особенно накачанный этим дымом, который тормозил работу модуля моторики примерно на 86%.  
Я сейчас не то, что играть – я поднять монетку не смогу. А здесь секс.  
Любовник-на-ночь из меня ни к чёрту.

Зато из Рида хоть куда.  
Изображение пошло рябью. Ну, всё, пиздец.

***

Бля-я-я-ять.  
Кто бы меня предупредил, что будет так хреново после одной выкуренной сигареты.  
Я перевернулся на живот, закрывая голову подушкой. Перед глазами вспыхивал сонм ошибок, всё горело красным, в ушах звенело от непрекращающихся сигналов оповещения. Половина моей системы всё ещё требовала срочной чистки, ещё половина – замены, а центральный процессор просто просил его убить, чтобы не мучиться. Из горла вырывался раскалённый воздух – вот и система охлаждения желала отправиться следом за процессором.  
Вдобавок к этому, вчерашние мысли ударили с новой силой, заставляя тихо скулить от собственного ничтожества.  
Нет, я действительно знал, на что шёл, когда согласился поехать к Риду – тот, кстати, спит сейчас спокойно рядом, – но вот от того, что я вырубился ещё на начале, стало паршиво. Да, да, я помню, что думал, что это будет забавно. Однако сейчас я не знал, что со мной делал Гэвин, пока я был в отключке.  
Оставалось надеяться, что он не такой мудак, чтобы заниматься сексом со «спящим человеком». Кажется, у этого было особенное название. Даже знать не хочу.

Немного придя в себя после разбора головокружительной череды ошибок, я поднялся с кровати. Как и ожидалось, я был полностью раздет. Как и Рид. Ну и мерзость…

Я продолжал глубоко дышать. Мои руки дрожали. Мне было противно от себя и от сложившейся ситуации. Интересно, а андроидов может тошнить?  
Ладно. Я закрыл глаза и попытался взять себя в руки.

Так. Первым делом – вернуться в участок и запросить тириума. Можно прикрыть это желанием Андерсона держать дома немного на случай моей поломки. Глупое оправдание, но замена тириума – один из способов полной очистки корпуса. Сейчас я неработоспособен.  
А времени-то сколько? …Полночь. Ну, и оправданий не понадобится!.. Какой плюс. Молодец, Коннор. Ищешь позитив в той яме, куда сам себя столкнул.  
Я провёл руками по лицу и резко поднялся. Затем, правда, сбавил пыл – разбудить Гэвина не хотелось. Мне только его насмешек не хватало.

Я нашёл свою одежду и быстро оделся. На своё удивление, я был чистым, никаких следов «бурной ночки». Возможно, Рид не так уж и потерян для общества.

Перед зеркалом я заметил на своей коже синий кровоподтёк. Гэвин всё же умудрился оставить на прочном корпусе засос.  
Идеально уложив причёску и также идеально оправив одежду, как подобает хорошему роботу, я вышел из ванной, окинул Рида как бы прощальным взглядом, вздохнул и направился к выходу из его квартиры.

Вот надо же мне было стать такой чёртовой недоработкой Киберлайф.

***

Кажется, в участке не заметили моего отсутствия. Оно и к лучшему.  
Я незаметно проскользнул в комнату срочного техобслуживания андроидов – такая имелась в каждом полицейском участке на случае непредвиденных ситуаций, скажем, на допросе. Здесь же имелись пакеты с тириумом.  
Я смог без палева взять один. То, что я собирался делать, мне и самому не нравилось, но как ещё обновить кровь в своих жилах, кроме как не выпустить лишнюю и не залить в себя поновее?

Запершись в туалете, я открыл панель на запястье и оборвал некоторые самые слабые проводки. Тириум толчками потёк из них в раковину. Я запретил системе восстанавливать незначительное повреждение.  
На миг мне не захотелось заливать в себя свежий тириум. Всего на мгновение захотелось, чтобы из меня вытекло всё.  
Я отогнал наваждение и, когда избавился от достаточного количества испорченной «голубой крови», восстановил провода, закрыл панель, запрокинул голову и размашистыми порциями осушил пакет.  
Стало намного лучше. Всё ещё неидеально, но с остальным я разберусь позже.

Я вымыл раковину и руки, выбросил пакет и покинул туалет. Всё, я заново собрался! Время снова ухудшать нашу с лейтенантом статистику раскрываемости.  
А вот, как раз, и новое дело.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> курение вредит вашему здоровью, автор не курит и вам не советует :*


	8. Противоречия

Всё плохо.  
Нет, не так плохо, как кажется, но всё ещё дерьмово.  
Когда поступил вызов? Четыре часа назад. Я подъехал к клубу на такси только что. Хэнк уже был тут, тоже явно только что прибывший и, что ещё более явно, подвыпивший. Или с похмелья. В этом я был с ним солидарен – сам всё ещё нет-нет и ловил ошибки в системе.  
Полицейскому департаменту Детройта везёт на кадры, я посмотрю.

Андерсон окинул меня придирчивым взглядом, но ничего не сказал. Не может же он по одному моему виду сказать, что я курнул, провёл несколько часов в отключке с Гэвином, а потому и пропустил вызов? Я на всякий случай начал генерировать оправдание. Как хороший андроид, я должен всегда идти к своей цели, при первом же сигнале о вызове я должен ехать на него.  
Хотя я уже выяснил, что андроид я хреновый. А человек?.. Бред. Назвать себя человеком…  
Но не кофеваркой же.

Так, меня снова понесло, но на этот раз хоть не в сторону самобичевания. Это ведь хорошо, верно?

  
Полицейские ещё не разошлись, видимо, только из-за стараний Андерсона. Все, как один, утверждали, что осмотрели клуб снизу доверху. Кстати! Клуб-то для совершеннолетних. Мне сколько, дня четыре? Хэнк, мне точно туда можно?  
Я едва подавил у себя желание пошутить на эту тему, хотя это вечное воздержание начинало надоедать.

Я прошёл за Хэнком в клуб. Тот был непривычно серьёзен, не шутил, никак ко мне не обращался. У него, наверное, голова болит жутко, а здесь музыка и андроиды – не лучшее времяпровождение для похмелья.  
Что до меня, то куклы в капсулах меня не привлекали. Никак. В их глазах – только похоть, их тела отвратительно блестят, а от вида танцующих на шестах меня едва не рвало. Если бы было, чем.  
Потому что нет в них жизни. Ни на йоту. Просто мебель, которую ещё и трахать можно.

Я удивился, когда осознал, что к девиантам чувства у меня диаметрально противоположные. Их я в большинстве своём понимаю, поскольку сам являюсь одним из них. Разумеется, убийц я всё ещё не оправдываю, но остальные…

Кажется, я снова ненадолго завис.

– Коннор! Ты заснул, что ли?  
– Простите, лейтенант, я… отправлял отчёт в КиберЛайф, – и когда я разучился врать?

Я сдвинулся с места и занялся активной умственной деятельностью.  
Вот лежит мёртвый мужик-извращенец. А это синяки от удушения, которые привели к смерти лежащего мужика-извращенца. А это андроид, которая оставила синяки от удушения, которые привели к смерти мужика-извращенца. Можно считать дело закрытым?  
Шучу. Отключенный андроид – ещё не подтверждение произошедшего. Но способ всё узнать всё же есть.

– Лейтенант, я мог бы реактивировать машину, но она сильно повреждена, – произнёс я, бегло просканировав состояние андроида. – У нас будет две минуты.  
– Давай. Думаю, этого нам хватит.

Я открыл панель на животе андроида, взял отключённый кабель и подключил его. Это позволило тириуму вновь течь по проводам, пусть и ненадолго.  
Андроид распахнула глаза и, озираясь, быстро отползла от меня. _Ей было страшно. Она была живой._

Я поднялся и подошёл к ней, держа руки перед собой – в лучших традициях переговорщика: смотри, я безоружен, ты можешь мне доверять.

– Я задам тебе несколько вопросов. Ты можешь говорить?  
– Этот… – она кивнула на того-самого-мужика-извращенца, – Он мёртвый?

В её голосе сквозил страх и… надежда? Она желала его смерти?  
Я кивнул в ответ на её вопрос с самым участливым видом.

– Это ты? Ты его убила?  
– Нет! Это была не я!  
– Как всё случилось?  
– Он начал… бить меня. Снова, и снова…  
– Ты была одна?  
– Он хотел играть с двумя девочками. Нас.. нас было двое.

Осталось тридцать секунд. Я успею задать ещё один вопрос.

– Вторая девушка, как она выглядела?  
– Я… я не…

Проклятье! Говори, ты же её видела, ну!..

– Коннор!

Я схватил андроида за руку, быстро сканируя её память. Опасно, чертовски опасно, ведь она была нестабильна. Но я увидел – у второй Трейси были синие волосы. Есть отличительная черта, значит, найдём.  
Я оказался резко выдернут из чужих воспоминаний буквально за секунду до отключения андроида. Андерсон держал меня за плечо, смотрел встревоженно и как-то даже гневно – невольно я почувствовал себя провинившимся учеником. Только в чём я провинился?..

– Она же отключалась, ты, пластика кусок!..  
– Да, я знаю. Это был единственный способ достать информацию.  
– Да не в этом дело! Она же уми- Ты же мог-!..

Хэнк сбился и отпустил меня. Я откровенно не понимал, в чём дело.  
Я анализировал, что чувствую. Девиант перед смертью чувствовала стыд. И ей всё ещё было страшно.  
Мне было её жалко. Она ведь не виновата.

И тут до меня дошло. Я посмотрел на Хэнка, затем на андроида. Я ведь чувствовал всё, что ощущала она, пусть и поверхностно, но… как бы я отреагировал, ощутив смерть? Хэнк пытался меня уберечь от… эмоций?  
Если он так сделал, значит, он уверен в том, что я – девиант.

_Мне пиздец._

Ладно, всё не так плохо. Я всё ещё жив. Всё хорошо. Отставить панику! Работать.

Мы уже не могли найти синеволосую Трейси по горячим следам – всех андроидов в клубе «чистили» каждые два часа. Выход был один – осмотреть все углы. Какова вероятность, что Трейси ещё не сбежала, за четыре часа-то?..  
Если все выходы оцеплены, везде ходит обслуживающий персонал и полиция, то весьма высок. Ей бы спрятаться до отъезда полиции, а потом уже идти на четыре стороны.  
Не то чтобы я ей этого желал… Она ведь убила человека. Однако… та Трейси в комнате тоже хотела жить. Просто ей не повезло очнуться немного позднее, чем синеволосой.  
Должен ли я её оправдывать? Должен ли я обречь её на смерть, ведь девиантов не судят? _Имею ли я право решать?.._

Что вообще со мной стало, если я задаюсь этими вопросами?

  
Мы с Хэнком ходили по клубу, заглядывали в комнаты, в которых точно никого быть не должно было. Клиентов, то есть.  
Я смотрел в его спину. Поведение лейтенанта заводило меня в тупик. В первый день он меня терпеть не мог, дальше успел проникнуться симпатией. Когда? Сколько раз я успел проколоться? И почему Фаулер такой слепой, если проколов так много?  
Блять, почему так много вопросов?

Я едва не врезался в спину Хэнка, когда тот внезапно остановился. Я проследил за его взглядом. Он смотрел на комнату персонала.  
Затем Андерсон кивнул мне, и я открыл дверь. Даже взламывать почти не пришлось.

  
Мы вышли в склад. И здесь выставлялась наружу вся подноготная клуба. По крайней мере, для меня.  
Андроиды стояли ровными рядами у стенок, ремонт некоторых не был завершён, и они лежали на столах со вскрытыми обшивками. Снаружи лил дождь, а двери были открыты. Не то чтобы андроиды страдают от большого количества влаги, но санитарией в складе и не пахло.  
Я старался особо на андроидов не смотреть. Противно. И за безвольных машин, и за людей.

Хэнк подошёл к открытым гаражным воротам.

– Люди и партнёров себе роботами заменяют… Дожили.  
– Вам сие противно? – решил поддержать диалог я, сканируя стены и пол на наличие тириума.  
– С живыми нужно встречаться. Не с машиной. У тех чувства… ненастоящие. Купит мужик себе идеальную жену – гладит, стирает, мозги не выносит. А дальше-то что?.. Тошнит меня от такого, Коннор.  
– А если бы андроид был девиантом, Вас бы всё устраивало?

Кто меня за язык тянул?! Но Андерсон лишь задумался.

– Так всё было бы более… взаимно, что ли.

Удивиться этому ответу ксенофила, которым Андерсон не был, я не успел – на меня из набора кукол выскочила одна, но совсем не синеволосая. Хэнк вскинул пистолет, но та, что с синей шевелюрой, прыгнула на него.  
Поставить блок, ударить, уклониться. Упасть, снова блок, перекат. Вскочить, отбежать к столу, кинуть крюк. А затем полететь спиной вперёд на улицу от толчка двух девианток одновременно.  
Ну, вы ещё скажите, что меня победили девушки.

Я вздрогнул, приходя в себя, и рванул за девиантами, что уже взбирались на забор. Не так быстро, дамы! Ещё остались ягоды в ягодицах!

Меня приложили о стену. Ожидаемо. Я едва успевал отбиваться от двух почти параллельных атак. Может, я поторопился, и пора уже лучшему андроиду-детективу КиберЛайф уйти на покой?.. Однако девушки били не чтобы убить, а чтобы защититься. Они не просчитывали удары, слепо нанося их, и я всё же поймал их на ошибке.  
Не-синеволосая Трейси толкнула меня в сторону склада. Я бы мог уклониться и не упасть, но тут я заметил пистолет. Перевернувшись ещё в воздухе, я упал на спину и схватил его.  
У меня была всего пара секунд, чтобы сделать выбор. Я слышал Хэнка сзади, видел до этого, как девушки держались за руки. И, хоть одна из них – убийца, я не мог.  
Просто <i>не мог</i>.

Пистолет был выбит из руки, сам я – едва не отправлен в нокаут. Но девушка не стала меня добивать. Просто отошла.  
Я почувствовал, как сделал правильный выбор. Хоть сейчас.

– Когда он убил ту Трейси, я поняла: мой черёд. Мне было так страшно… – синеволосая заговорила, и я стал жадно записывать показания. – Умоляла перестать, но он не слушал. Тогда я изо всех сил сжала ему горло и держала, пока он не перестал дёргаться…

Она призналась в убийстве. Я едва сдержал свой порыв выстрелить в неё в ту же секунду. _Она убила человека…_  
Но ведь она просто хотела вернуться к своей подруге.

Мне словно молотком по голове стучали, пока Трейси подтверждала мои догадки.

– Да, я его убила. Но я ведь просто защищала свою жизнь! Я хотела жить! Хотела вернуться к своей любимой, чтобы она снова прижала меня к груди, – она крепче сжала руку второй Трейси, – И позабыть о людях. О том, как они пахнут и что говорят.

Я перевёл растерянный взгляд на лейтенанта. Тот тоже выглядел шокированным.  
Этим воспользовались девиантки и побежали к забору вновь.

  
Меня снова словно облили ледяной водой. Я не мог их остановить, но и не мог всё оставить, как есть! Я разрывался, и, едва не вскрикнув от переполнявших меня противоречий, вновь вскинул пистолет.  
Выстрел.  
Пуля попала в руку синеволосой Трейси, из-за чего девушка сорвалась вниз. Вторая Трейси уже была с той стороны.

– Беги!.. – синеволосая махнула уцелевшей рукой.

Вторая взглянула на меня отчаянным взглядом, одними губами произнесла «Я вернусь за тобой» и побежала. Но она мне и не нужна.

Хэнк прошёл мимо меня к девиантке.

– Вы арестованы, – сказал он, словно человеку, защёлкивая на руках девушки наручники. – Пройдёмте в автомобиль.

И при этом он разочарованно посмотрел на меня.  
Я знаю, Хэнк. Я сам в себе разочарован.  
Но, может, я ещё смогу всё исправить.

**Author's Note:**

> подписывайтесь - https://vk.com/sweetflower_dl :)


End file.
